Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for optimizing and reducing the energy usage or cost of operation of an automatically controlled heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system. The system and method may utilize a networked HVAC system to determine the necessary changes needed to reach a certain set point. The set point may be determined by optimization based on a model generated by the system and method from a plurality of factors. The model may be revised to incorporate an additional set of data to optimize and reduce energy usage and cost.
Description of Related Art
Prior art exists for systems and methods for automatically controlled HVAC systems. Prior art teaches HVAC systems which may be configured to automatically adjust the set point with respect to a predetermined setting. Prior art teaches HVAC systems which may use additional parameters to determine necessary changes the HVAC system needs to undertake to reach a certain set point. Prior art also teaches the use of a network in connection with an HVAC system to manage data related to the HVAC system.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,010,237 to Cheung et al describes systems and methods for using ramped set point temperature variation with networked thermostats to improve efficiency. This invention teaches the use of a networked thermostat to manage the set point of an HVAC system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,019,567 to Steinberg et al describes systems and methods for evaluating changes in the efficiency of an HVAC system. This invention teaches the method of determining a cause of the degradation to an HVAC system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,941 to Schultz et al describes an automatic thermostat schedule/program selector system. This invention teaches the use of one or more schedulers to determine the necessary changes to an HVAC system.
Applicant(s) believe(s) that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.